1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and relates particularly to an electronic device in which a vapor chamber is utilized.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the increasing developments of the industrial technology industry, information products, for example, notebook computers, tablet computers and mobile phones and such electronic devices are widely used on a regular basis in our daily life. The types of electronic devices and their functions are becoming more and more diverse, and the convenience and practicality is making these electronic devices more popular.
Generally, a framework is disposed inside of an electronic device to provide the supporting strength needed by the electronic device. In addition, a central processing unit (CPU), a processing chip and other electronic components are disposed in the electronic device, and such electronic components produce heat energy when in operation. However, along with the volume of electronic devices becoming smaller and smaller and the arrangements of the electronic components being more and more dense, a problem of heat accumulating in the electronic device is becoming more and more difficult to deal with and often causes an electronic device to crash due to heat. Therefore, improving heat dissipation is becoming more and more important.